Minukenin: Three Runaway Ninjas
by Hanami0
Summary: This is a roleplay i'm having with a friend. I can't fit the full reveiw on this, so it'll be inside the story. But you might want to start reading this, because it will become very very very long.
1. His parents are gay?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruke, Saruto, Ayatori, or any other characters. The only characters that I have copyright to are Hanami, Yokiro, and her dog. Naruke, Ayatori, and Saruto are all part of a big Naruto roleplay i'm doing with my friend.**

**Extremley important note: This whole story is based off of a roleplay that i'm doing with a friend over e-mail. Once again, I only own three characters. I do not support the SasuxNaru couple at ALL, I am a 100 pure, true, SasuxSaku supporter. But I did this out of fun for the roleplay, so I can suprise Violet, (AKA my friend i'm roleplaying with) to a little treat. More chapters will be put as we get farther into the roleplay. All characters have copyright to their original creators, and Violet and I hope to one day make this an anime/manga.**

**Even if you hate the SasuxNaru pairing, both Violet and I reccomend reading this. In my opinion it can be a very fun thing to read, so you won't know what your missing! This story will have a lot of chapters to it, so you might wish to start reading it now while it's still the beggining. We are not trying to make fun of any characters, and we are in no way trying to steal copyright from Masashi Kishimoto, the creator of Naruto. This roleplay was made for fun.**

**The beggining doesn't go how the roleplay goes...for example, Naruke and Hanami never met in school, they met in a forest. None of the first 15 chapters EVER happened in the roleplay. But after the first 15, i'm going by the roleplay. If you want to find out how it goes in the roleplay from the very start, check out the fanfiction called "Right Here Waiting".**

**Summary: Years have passed by...Naruto and Sasuke now love eachother, and have two children, Naruke and Saruto. Naruke is born with a jutsu exclusive to him, and when he accidently uses it...he becomes banned from Konoha. Being chased into the forest by ANBU and his previous team, he later meets a young female, Hanami, and they become close friends after saving eachothers lives. They share eachothers pasts with eachother, and Naruke soon discovers that Hanami also has her own special jutsu.**

**Later meeting with a 21 year old cat demon, Ayatori, the three travel to other villages together, warming up to eachother and becoming stronger friends everday. Ayatori soons shares her past, and the three agree to become a team, helping eachother accomplish dreams that seem impossible, and meeting new friends and enemies along the way.**

Naruke: (c) Violet

Ayatori: (c) Erin

Saruto (c) Violet

Hanami (c) me

Yokiro (c) me

Hanamis dog (Yoshiro) (c) Me

Hanamis specialjutsu (c) Me

Narukes special jutsu (c) Me

Akizakura (c) Violet

Kaikoku (c) Violet

Mercy (c) Violet and I

Kaji (c) Violet and I

Shinji (c) Violet

The young black haired boy placed his pale hands onto the floor, putting back his weapons. This black haired boy had navy blue sandals, along with shorts, and a somewhat kind of jacket, which was also black. Flat on his forhead was a headband with a symbol representing Konoha. His icy blue eyes closed shut...he titled his head upwards into the room.

"Consenstrate...don't, get, destracted..." Words whispered out of his lips. His shoulders moved upwards, as the ten year old child raised his hands, clamping them together quickly. He twirled his fingers in all sorts of hand signs, his eyes still remaining shut. The blue fire rose in from the wooden floor as the boys hands came to apause. Twirling, the flames began to dance around the child.

The boy opened his mouth again, but did not say any words. His lips became an "o" shape, as he started to blow air onto the fires. The blue flames wildly spread across the room, but they did not destroy. Only unless this child commanded.

Suddenly, the fifteen year old woke up, springing out of bed. His eyes shot open, with the thought of sapphire flames still alive in his mind. "The flames...my childhood...it was only a dream, good..." He thought to himself, panting at his nightmare. The same clothing still remained on his body. He sighed, and removed the blankets off of his body. With a yawn of sudden movement, he got up to his feet, and began to walk out of the room.

He made his way down the hallway sighlently, putting one foot in front of the other, the flames still clearly in his mind and thoughts. His arm shot up, as he gentally punched his head. "Get out, stupid memory..." He mumbled, still quietly. He reached the main room of his home now, giving a stretch. "Today's my first day at the ninja academy...I wonder what it'll be like, I hope people there are friendly. Ever since I left for a while I kind of forgot old classmates, and I havn't even met the new ones yet..." He thought to himself, eyeing the door.

"Son, why are you leaving so early?" Naruke turned his head, seeing Naruto, Sasuke, and his little sister, Saruto, all sitting on the floor.

"How the hell did you get here!" Naruke demanded in suprise, his voice loud.

"Daddy and daddy used a jutsu to make us poof from there to here!" Saruto threw her arms up in the air, squeeling in excitment. "It was fun!"

Naruke sighed. "Guys, i'll be fine. You don't have to follow me around all day, you know. I can just poof back home, or something." Naruke said, now giving the three of them annoying looks.

"Well Naruke, it's only six in the morning...the academy opens at eight. You still have a few hours." Sasuke said calmly. "To eat breakfast, wash, make your bed...you know, something children do." He added.

Once again throwing her arms in the air, Saruto giggled. "Yeah, and brush your silly hair! You look like a chicken!"

Naruke sent her an annoyed glance, but then sat down on the floor across the room from his parents. "I AM a normal child. In fact, i'm a normal TEENAGER." He explained. "I mean, you may both be loving males...but be quiet, i'm still normal!" He yelled. Getting up, he began to make his way through the house, combing his hair with his fingers. "_God damn Naruto, Sasuke...i'm a normal child, even though their both...males who...love eachother."_ He let the thought clear out of his mind, before thinking of something else.

---

He walked down the sidewalk a little bit over an hour later. Some children rode bicycles there, but Naruke preferred to walk. Well, that is, until he had the chance to get a bicycle for his birthday. _"New people...and old students. I don't know if anyone will remember me...but what will our teachers say...how will everyone react?"_ The question repeated in his head the whole time he walked, as he desperatly tried to search for the answer in memories. No good. And he had very little time...he soonly saw the academy before him. It was as if the pathway was cleared espically for him. Naruke took in a deep breath, just starring at it, the question once again running through his mind. "_How will they all react?"_

He began to walk torwards the doors. "Room...112 I believe..." He whispered to himself. It all seemed slow motion...everything. Even his thoughts. His hand touched the cold knob of the door, as he took a deep breath, entering the academy for the first time in five years. And then, he began to make the long journey walk to room 112.

The school was oddly freezing, even though it was the middle of summer. On every step he took, he could clearly hear the tap of his sandle touch the ground. and every turn he could see the other images of the school fade away. Everything was easily reconized...he was paying close attention to his surroundings. Nobody was outside of their classrooms, and thank god for that. But soonly he would step into his old classroom. For the first time in five years.

Once again, he froze in front of a room. With a sign that said "112" in red print, and it was a normal green metal and wooden door. His hand once again touched it's cold knob, as he began to twist it. The door opened, once again slow motion. And soon the door uncovered revealing his body. Narukes heart sped up like it was in a race. Soon, most of the class gasped, remembering him almost instantly, besides the new students, who gave him odd glances.

Suddenly, another boy with straight brown hair leapt out of his seat running up to Naruke, a raven haired female following behind. They both immeaditly wrapped their arms around him in a hug, looking...wierd.

"Naruke!" The male cheered, "Where have you been!"

"Naruke, it's really you, you've came back!" The female added, squeezing him tighter.

Meanwhile, two other new student females sat next to eachother. One had very long blonde hair, a light green long-sleeved shirt, and skirt, with bandages wrapped around her legs. The other female, had short pink haired, and a red tunic, with a target looking circle on her right short sleeve. The blonde put her hand to the other females ear, whispering something.

"Guys...hugging? Look Hanami-chan, they're as gay as Narukes parents..." The blonde giggled.

"Naruke? Is that the boys name?" The pink haired girl asked.

The blonde nodded her head up and down.

"But about before...you said that his parents were gay?" She asked.

The other one once again nodded. "You know, the kind of gay where a male and a male love eachother, and they have-"

"Yokiro, please, stop, I can't really listen to _that._" The other female inturrupted, now feeling rather sick to her stomach.

"Okay, Hanami," The blonde winked to her, and smiled sweetly.

Meanwhile, back with Narukes "reunion", the boy managed to struggle free from the other boys grip, but the female wouldn't let go.

"Uh, yeah, I came back. Otherwise I wouldn't be here right now." Naruke simply said to the raven haired female.

**So yeah, chapter one. please review. More chapters are on their way.**


	2. I can't decide if shes weird or not

The teacher looked rather nervous. "Uh, guys...please sit down..." He said, shaking, a tone in his voice.

Finally managing to struggle free from the other girls grip, Naruke saw everyonesit close to eachother, to make such that there was no room for Naruke to sit by them. Hanami and Yokiro, in the high back row looked around, but Yokiro soonly scooted close to her other neighbor.

"Hurry Hanami, you don't actually want to sit by him, do you?" She asked the pink haired girl like she was crazy.

"Uh..." Hanami blushed and also began to move close to Yokiro, but being at the end of her row, there was still the ending space for Naruke to sit at. and his 'friends' were in the middle, so he couldn't sit by them, because they were accidenly crammed in.

Naruke sat down in the back row by Hanami, finding it the only place avalible. He put his elbows on the rim of it, and cupped his hands folded over his mouth, much like Sasuke. But soonly he removed them, sending Hanami a smile. "Hello..." He whispered, still smiling.

"Uh, hi..." Hanami shyly said, blushing.

She turned her head once, no, twice, and began to laugh quiet enough for the teacher not to hear. Soon Naruke regreted his thoughts, and just looked at her.

_"Shes kind of...wierd." _He thought, just looking at her in an odd way. Hanami soon turned her head again a lip syniced something, pointing her finger at the teacher. Naruke couldn't read lips, so he couldn't understand exactly what Hanami was telling him.

_"Weirdo..."_ He thought, but kept trying to search for an answer on what the girl was telling him. Yokiro, also sent her a strange glance.

"And since we don't have another student in the class, there will be a group of two, Hanami and Naruke, are our lucky team 10!" The teacher said. Both Hanami and Naruke suddenly snapped back into reality hearing their names called. Students began to whisper about Naruke, how he had gay parents.

"That poor Hanami person has to be with him..."

"I pity that boy, in an odd way."

"And they don't even KNOW eachother."

Hanami managed to blush a bit sadly that she wasn't with Yokiro, who was her best and only friend in the classroom. Hearing what the other students were saying about Naruke and her, she ducked underneath the wooden barline, blushing from embarrasment, and sadness.

"Hanami, we'll still keep in touch, right?" Yokiro held out her hand.

Hanami got up from her duck, and clumbsly shook Yokiros hand. "Yeah, I promise." She stated with a smile.

Naruke watched them, also very sad that he wasn't going to pair with his friends. When everyone left he managed to spring up to Akizakura and Kaikokou. Meanwhile, Hanami, Yokiro, Naruke, Akizakura and Kaikokou were the only people in the room.

"Are we allowed to trade partners?"

"I'll trade myself so we can all be happy,"

"Yeah, we don't want Yokiro on our team..."

"Well I don't want to BE on your team!"

Guess who said who.

They all glared at eachother.

"Here, Hanami, ask the teacher if were allowed to trade partners. That way you can trade me for Yokiro, so you and Yokiro will be the team of two, and I can be with my friends. Deal?" Naruke asked Hanami, turning to her.

"Uh, okay..." Hanami said, slightly confused.

"You know that won't work, the wierdos too shy to talk to the teacher like that!" Akizakura snapped.

Yokiros anger went up. "Don't call Hanami a wierdo!"

"Well she is!"

Naruke put a hand in front of the twos faces, closing his eyes, once again acting much like Sasuke. "Stop fighting." He said, turning to Hanami, who was blushing extremely.

"Look, if nobody will have the courage to face the teacher and ask him such a question, then I will." Naruke said to everyone. They all nodded.

"So...how are we going to put up with our partners though? The survival test is only a week away." Akizakura explained.

"Well maybe we can all get used to eachother, you know, like go to their house or something..." Kaikokou said. Everyone looked at him.

"Well how about the males with the males, and the females with the females? A sleepover!" Kaikokou added to his comment.

"Thats just, uh...sick." Yokiro said, rolling her eyes.

_"I thought I was the one with gay parents..." _Naruke thought, but he took a deep breath. "You know...lets just spend the rest of the day with our partners." He said, simply.

Eveyone nodded. "Deal." They all said at the same time.

And with that,Akizakura, Kaikokou, and Yokiro exited the room. Yokiro stopped suddenly, lip synicing something to Hanami. Being a well lip reader, Hanami knew exactly what Yokiro had said to her. "_Good luck..."_

Naruke sighed. And then Hanami and him also walked out.

---

They both sat in the shade of a tree. Naruke leaned againest its trunk standing up, playing with a peice of kunai. Hanami sat down againest its trunk, with her arms wrapped around her legs. She was first to break the silence.

"I'm Yadashi Hanami...who are you?" She already knew what Narukes name was, except she was trying to be polite as possible.

"Uchiha Naruke." Was all Naruke said in reply, closing his eyes.

"So...your the new student, right?" Hanami asked, this time having no clue for an answer.

Naruke smirked, and began to sigh with a funny expression. "I'm not new...I think your the new student. I went to the academy...three years ago..." He replied.

"Three years Hanami asked him, amazed.

"Yeah, i'm fifteenteen. I started twelve..." Naruke replied.

"I'm twelve, its my first year at the academy." Hanami said.

"I would of taken survival training...it's just that I ran away." Naruke replied.

"How?" Hanami asked. "And why?"

Naruke suddenly froze, his dream coming to his mind again. He remembered everything clearly...learning the jutsu, testing it on mice he used to catch in traps...suddenly he clutched his head, under pressure. Hanami looked at him, with a worried look. "Naruke...?"

He opend his eyes, also looking at her. "I'm fine...just please don't ask me that question..." He replied to Hanami, finally removing his hands from his head.

Hanami smiled. "Okay, Naruke." She said, in a friendly tone, now standing up clumbsly.

Naruke just starred from her, recovering from his memories. "Why can't you stand up normally?" He asked out of curiosity.

"Hm?" Hanami looked at him. "Oh, it's a leg problem I was born with. I can only sit down in one kind of posistion, you know, stuff like that. My legs can't function properlysometimes." She said, still smiling.

"Yeah..." Naruke replied, also smiling. "_Maybe she isn't so wierd after all..."_ He thought.

"What do your parents do about it?" Naruke asked.

Hanami suddenly got nervous, or so it seemed like to Naruke. "Well, uh...I don't really...have...parents." She said choppy, her smile disapearing.

"What do you mean? Everyone has parents. Do they live far away or something?"

"Well...yeah, I do have parnets except...well...theyditched me around five years ago." She said.

"Oh..." Naruke said, wishing he hadn't of been so curious. He was afraid that he would flood back memories into Hanamis head. "Well then...how did you live?"

"Myself, and my dog. We took great care of eachother." Hanami said in reply.

"_Nope...shes STILL wierd._" Naruke thought, sighing aloud. "But how did you learn human stuff?"

"Before they ditched me at the house, my parents taught me."

"Oh, I see."

"Except they'reagressive..."

"Like my parents."

"Who are your parents?" Hanami already knew, but she was once again trying to be polite.

"Well...my parents are...well...er...how can I explain this?" He asked. "You know, when a boy really likes a boy and they...you know..."

Hanami fought back laughter. "Yeah, I know what you mean...your parents are...eh..gay...no offense!" She said.

"None taken at all, i'm used to it." Naruke smiled.

Hanami also smiled in return. Both children...Naruke was onlythree years older then her. They both contained "haunted" pasts...

Naruke once again began to regret his thoughts. _"You know...I can't really decide if shes wierd or not...maybe being Hanamis partner won't be so bad afterall. We have a lot in common."_

**Chapter 2, please review. **(Hah, that ryhmes! X3)


	3. Rats and Trees

After Naruke and Hanami had went back home, he figured he'd spend the rest of the day with Akizakura and Kaikokou, since Hanami was busy spending the rest of her day with Yokiro. He sighed, walking back home to get something to use for target practice, for they were training. Once again twisting the knob, he walked into his home. And before he could do anything else, Saruto was already there to greet him...er...annoy him. More.

"Big brother!" The five year old squealed, clinging onto his neck.

Naruke moaned, trying to push her off. But she clung on like a cat, cheering.

"C'mon Saruto, I only came home for a moment, get off of me..." He mumbled, still trying to rip her off of him.

"No, you don't need to go back to the academy! You already graduated!" She yelled.

Losing the fight with his sister, Naruke let her hold onto him. "I know I already graduated. But I wasn't going to go back to the school, I was coming to get some sort of cloth, or something useless. I'm busy training with Akizakura and Kaikokou. Now PLEASE let go of me." He said plainly, giving Saruto an odd look.

"But you always train! You train to much!" She complained, finally releasing Naruke.

He sighed, scruffing up her hair in attemp to make her feel better.

"Look, if I want to become a ninja, I need to train a lot. Otherwise i'll be toast on missions." He explained in a friendlier tone.

"But you ARE a ninja, you graduated!" Saruto repeated.

"Well I need to graduate here in Konoha. It's a survival test, it's coming up next week." He said, and began to walk to his room to find something to use for target practice.

Saruto sighed. "Then you'll have to graduate everywhere else, huh?" She whispered.

Naruke paused. "I heard that."

Saruto fled giggling.

---

Naruke rubbaged through his room, trying to find something that would work. But since he was just brought home, nothing could really be found, for not much useless stuff was in his room. He wasn't a packrat, unlike Saruto. Saruto picked up all kinds of stuff-cloths, peices of string, dead beatles, paper, broken toys, shoes lost in the lake, cracked CD cases, glass, you name it.

"_But she'll throw a fit if I even dare touch any of it..."_ He thought, sending a gulp down his throat. He kept searching.

He messed up his room somewhat while searching...and the only things he found that wern't something of memories, weapons, ect. was a small dead rat.

"_I'm going to kill Saruto for putting THIS in my room, I swear..."_ He thought, beggining to walk out.

---

Meanwhile, Hanami and Yokiro were busy discussing their own stuff. They once again sat by a tree. Hanami was in the lowest branch hanging all arms and legs down much like a jaguar, while Yokiro was on the ground, leaning againest the trunk.

"Arn't they suppost to group you with someone who you'll cooperate well with? I remembering our teacher saying that...and he knows were best friends." Hanami mumbled.

Yokiro didn't look up, she continued to look straight ahead of herself. "Well I can't really answer that Hanami, but teams always meet up with other teams...i'm sure that we will meet eachother again, in fact, all the time." Yokiro replied.

"Yeah, I know, but were both used to seeing eachother every day...I mean Narukes kind and everything, but I rather group with my friend then someone I barley know...I think he thinks i'm wierd. I almost used my mind transfer to find out..." Hanami now rested her head on her arms, while her legs still hung.

"Well you can't use your animal jutsu or mind transfer talent unless its an emergency...you know that." Yokiro scolded her like a small child.

"Yeah, I know, but I just don't think i'll cooperate with him well...afterall, students already hate me enough. Don't tell him I said this but...people might make fun of us both because he has...gay parents."

"Be quiet Hanami, you'll do fine with him. I don't know if i'll do fine with Kaikokou and Akizakura though...Akizakura is just too bossy and rude, while Kaikokou acts somewhat...wierd."

The two laughed, while Hanami finally stood up on the tree branch, wobblin to keep her balance. "C'mon Yokiro, lets go train!" She said.

"Okay!" Yokiro replied, helping Hanami down.

---

"That's all you could find? A dead rodent?" Akizakura burst into laughter.

"Thats just sick, it stinks!" Kaikokou exclaimed, backing away.

Naruke held the dead rat by the tail. "Well if I tried to snag something from Sarutos room, shed wake up my dads, and they'd kill me." He said.

"Well what is THAT doing in your room!" Akizakura asked, finally holding back her laughter.

"I think Saruto left it in my room perpously or something...if it's not that, then it must of been a rat that ate the rat poison I store in my room." Naruke answered.

Akizakura once again began to laugh. "Whats the matter Naruke, are you scared of the tiny rodents or something?" She taunted.

Naruke smirked. "Well then Akizakura, would YOU like to hold it if your not scared?"

He put the dead rat close to her face.

"Uh, no. Get that thing out of my face, let's just practice on it." Akizakura replied, rather nervous. Kaikokou laughed.

"But since it's so small, we can probably only use it once."

"Well then why'd you bring it?"

"Because it was the only thing I could find without being busted by Saruto."

"Well we can practice on the trees then."

"Deal."

---

"Okay, so I try to throw this shuriken at you, and you dodge it. Well, you try to dodge it, atleast. And whoever gives up first...loses. Okay?" Yokiro asked loudly, so Hanami could hear her from across the field.

"Okay!" Hanami yelled back, preforming a hand sign. "Shironezumi no jutsu!" She called, transforming.

Hanamis body began to shrink, and she changed shape, transforming into a rat.

"Is that the _best_ animal you can think of!" Yokiro exclaimed.

_"Well actually, rats are fast, and hard to see,"_ Hanami transfered her thoughts into Yokiros mind, so Yokiro could hear what she was saying.

Yokiro shrugged. "Okay then, if you say so..." She took out a piece of shuriken. "Remember, try to dodge!" She said. Yokiro released it from her hand, aiming at Hanami. Hanami instantly fled from the weapon, and it missed her tail by a few inches.

"Whoa!" Yokiro yelled, amazed. She then took out another piece of shuriken, once again aiming at Hanami.

---

"I don't understand, trees, I mean. Trees are weak, and basically useless." Naruke complained, stabbing kunai into a tree for the tenth time.

"Well no duh Naruke, trees have always been kinda useless. Which makes them a good target." Akizakura said, rolling her eyes.

Kaikokou laughed, also stabbing into the tree. "Well Akizakura is right, but trees in fact are usefull. If it wasn't for them, wed all be killing ourselves in training right now."

"Right, very right." Akizakura nodded.

Naruke moaned, springing back, and landing on the branch. "Whatever you guys, I still think trees are useless."

"Well without trees we wouldn't have paper, and we need paper to make scrolls. Trees give off oxygen, shade, a awesome hiding place, and all kinds of great stuff." Kaikokou explained.

"Well they also have their downs. I mean they attract insects, children fall out of them and break their arms, yadda yadda yadda..."

"Well guess what Naruke, your outnumbered. Two to one, it looks like trees are useful, for now."

"Fine, whatever." Naruke mumbled.

---

By now Yokiro had finally given up on trying to hit Hanami, as it ended up Hanami dodged every attack. Hanami stood and clamped her paws together. "Disconnect!" She yelled, beggining to transform back to her regular human form. She did.

"See Yokiro, I told you rats are fast!" She said in a joking way, panting.

"Well when you face other ninjas it won't be that easy, you rmember that Hanami!" Yokiro replied with a smile.

"Don't worry, I will." Hanami said, finally controling her breathing speed.

**Very short chapter...but yeah, rmember the jutsu Hanami used to turn into a rat? That is her special animal jutsu-she explains it VERY later on in the story. So um...yeah, please review.**


	4. The Battle With The Hounds Part1

**Please note that I know, this story has no plot at all. And that is exactly what I told Violet (my friend) but first, I want everyone in this fiction to know eachother, and trust eachother. So everyone has to make friends with eachother. Remember, survival training starts in a week, and day one hasn't even passed by. But before survival training comes later in the fiction, there will be a suprise, and a new character.**

"Hey, Naruke, Kaikoku, I just realized somethin'..." Akizakura said. The three children all sat on a hill, waching the sun set into the pink sky.

Both children turned their heads. "Yeah, what is that?'

Akizakura paused. "Well...have you ever noticed that we've been friends all this time, and yet, we've foughten more then we've agreed." She said.

Kaikoku looked down in his lap. "Yeah, I guess your right..."

Naruke continued to stare into the sun. "Well...we never sevearly argue, we just do in a fun way." He said.

"Yeah, but it's happened over five times now, the kind of arguements where we really yell at eachother in a hating way."

"Well...why are you suddenly bringing that up? We'll always be friends, all friends argue with eachother."

"Yeah, even those two girls, Yokiro and Hanami."

"Well i'm just saying that we should work together more often. I mean, in a fun way or not, to us arguing is just as normal as breathing." Akizakura fell down on her back, staring into the sky.

"You know what...your right. We should stop that, were all acting like a bunch of 6 year olds." Naruke put his hand out. "From this day..er, night forward, we should all promise to fight less. Deal?"

Kaikoku and Akizakura put their hands on top of Narukes. "Deal." They both said.

---

Hanami and Yokiro were in their normal positions, in the same tree as before. The two had trained all day with difficult, and now both were just plain tired. Yokiro this time sat by the trunk, while Hanami still hung from the tree in her jaguar-like posistion. Yokiro was breathing rather heavily, and Hanami found it near impossible to keep her eyes open. Face it-they were tired, very tired.

"Yokiro, what time is it..." Hanami mumbled to her friend.

Yokiro opened her eyes wider. "I don't know, maybe somewhere around seven, or eight or something..." She replied quietly. None of them felt like talking very loudly.

"I think i'm going to go home, I just want to get something to drink and then go to bed..." Yokiro said to Hanami.

Hanami finally manaed to open her eyes. "Yeah, me too...so I guess i'll see you tomorrow?" She asked.

Yokiro smiled. "Uh-huh." She then began to walk away, forgetting to help Hanami down. And Hanami also forgot. She put both arms on the branch and then let go of it, accidently plunging to the ground. This made her more awake...she could atleast open her eyes now. _"Stupid tree..."_ She also began to walk home.

---

That night, everyone went to sleep. Well, everyone stayed up for a while lost in their own thoughts.

_"I don't want to get up so early tomorrow just to go to the academy..."_

_"Stupid Saruto, making so much noise..."_

_"My dog needs to stop breathing so loudly..."_

_"Whatever."_

_"..."_

---

The next day everyone arrived back to the academy, tired, and bored...as usual. Everyone sat where they did before, and Hanami this time didn't try to tell Naruke something by lip sync. Yokiro fiddled with her bangs, as everyone listened to the teacher.

"As you all know, survival training is next week. Today we will go over a few basics...such as main jutsus, hiding, training...stuff that will come in great handy. So listen carefully." The teacher announced, looking at Naruke.

"_Why is he looking at me like that..."_ Naruke narrowed his eyes at the teacher, staring at him back. Hanami and Yokiro just watched. "_What an idiot..."_

The teacher turned back around, while Hanami giggled and Yokiro just rolled her eyes as usual.

---

That day, everyone went outside, in the academys 'backyard', a woods and a forest mixed together.

"Okay children, this game is somewhat like hide and seek...see, everyone hides. And make sure everyone hides very well. When everyone is hidden i'll summon a few ninja hounds, and they'll track you down. Since there are 29 students, 29 hounds will be summoned, with each person running from their own-but nobody will know which one is their own. If they find you they _will _bite you, and you'll be out, and have to wait inside. There is no threat at all in moving around...in fact, that's what will save you. But be careful not to colide into anyone else. And also, don't make a sound when your hiding. And you are allowed to save other people...just be careful not to get caught yourself. And be aware that i've set up traps in all sorts of places too, so be extremely careful, and watch out. Got it?" He asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Okay then, now go hide. And no hiding with anyone else, this is a by-yourself thing."

With that, everyone seperatly hid into the trees and bushes, and elsewhere.

Yokiro hid deep down low into a bush's narrow part, to give her room to easily escape if a hound tried to track her down. Naruke was well hidden in a secluded part of the area, where most of everyone hid. Akizakura was at the very top of a tree giving her a great leaping escape if she needed it. Hanami stood on a tree branch below everything, but it was hard for her to be seen because bushes covered up her viewing point. Kaikoku was hidden in the same bushes as Yokiro-he was just unaware of it. The teacher did a series of hand signs. Suddenly all kinds of different looking and shaped dogs, 29, poofed up, snarling. Teacher sat down on the roof to see most people hiding-and to make sure nobody cheated.

"_Well...here it goes..."_

The dogs immeaditly began to track down the children, and they all leapt int the bushes, using their noses. Yokiro and Kaikoku instantly began to flee-but since they were in the same spot, they accidently crashed into eachothers heads, causing intense pain.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Yokiro exclaimed, rubbing her head. Kaikoku put a hand over her mouth, trying to make her quiet. "Shh, the dogs will hear us..." He warned. Yokiro ripped his hand away from her mouth.

"Don't, thats gross. Go, move!" She said. Kaikoku obeyed, and they both fled, being very lucky the dogs didn't catch them.

"Kaikoku, it's againest the rules, but i'm pretty sure that teacher won't find out...were gonna have to work together to help eachother from traps, and dogs." Yokiro said to him.

"But what if teacher catches us? We'll fail! And we still have a week away until the survival test starts!" He said.

"Shut up, if you want to pass, then someone must work with me! I have a powerful technique that can only be used with help from a partner, and-"

She was inturrupted by Kaikoku. "Well if you need a partner, go find Hanami and bug her!"

Yikiro smacked him on the head. "Fine then, I will!" She yelled.

Yokiro stopped running, and spun around, to try and find Hanami. She saw Kaikoku run away, in an oppisite direction. Clapping her hands by her mouth, she yelled as loud as she could.

"Hanami makes a better partner then you anyways!"

---

"Ha, this should be easy...I think..." Hanami did a hand seal. "Inu no jutsu!" She once again began to shrink like she had before, except this time she didn't transform into a rat, she transformed into a dog. The girl took off, now hoping the dogs wouldn't reconize her by human scent, but it was worth a try. And if they noticed her, then she could always flee. In her dog form she took off.

Meanwhile, a silver colored dog sprang at Akizakura, snapping at her legs, but she moved out of the way. "So your my bitch..." She mumbled, dodging the dogs fangs. "Get away from me, your worse then the dead rat!" She kicked the dog in the face, causing it to yelp and leap back, accidenly knocking Akizakura off the treebranch. Both of them tumbled to the ground. Akizakura landed flat on her back, and closed her eyes, but shot them open again. She sprang up clutching her arm from pain. She fled her eyes around, catching the sight of the silver dog, who now had a bloody nose from her kick.

The dog immeaditly stood up and snarled, blood from its nose dripping onto its fangs. Akizakura took out a kunai knife, and faced torwards the dog, showing no fear. The dog sprung its hind legs before itself, leaping at Akizakura with a loud bark. She immeaditly tried to leap out of the way, but the dog was coming at her faster then a train. She clamped her hands together doing a hand sign. Too slow-the dogs fangs sank into her leg. Suddenly Akizakura disapeared in a puff of smoke, and a log was replaced with her body, leaving the dog biting a chunk of wood.

Teachers eyes widened. "Nice work Akizakura...I see, you used a replacment jutsu..." He whispered, seeing the dog fall down in confusion.

Naruke ran through the tree branches, simple enough. He hadn't even been close to a dog yet, like Hanami. He continued to look around, in hopes of a better hiding place, but had no luck. His thoughts were eclipsed by the sound of the dogs barking...god it was annoying. And there was still plenty more of it to come, since the dogs would continue to hunt until one person was standing.

"Shut up..." Naruke whispered. He looked around, seeing nothing important at all. He then continued to prance through the forest for a hiding place.

Meanwhile, Akizakura reappeared in an area, that was clean from dogs. She looked around, sniffing the air, eyeing the trees like strangers. She leapt back onto a branch. "_Why do I have an odd feeling that i'm being...watched..."_ Suddenly she sprung around, ripping out a kunai, and stabbing the bark. A camoufluaged trap suddenly fell off the branch, as Akizakura leapt back avioding the trap. "Easy..." She mumbled, rolling her eyes. She began to wander off to a new part of the forest.

Hanamis paws thumped againest the bark of a tree branch, as she sniffed the air, trying to act like one of the summoned dogs. "Dammit...I don't speak dog..." She tilted her head upwards and barked as loud as she could, topping her trick to blend in. Suddenly around three dogs stopped, sending her odd glances. Hanami took a step back, as they just snorted at her, and took off again. Hanami didn't dare think a word...she knew that if she did, it would be transmitted outside where all of the other dogs could hear. If that happened...then her trick would be over.

A wound was on Narukes ankle now, as he 'limped' slowly through the trees, keeping an eye out for "his dog". Afterall, teacher did say that each student had their own special dog after them, but they couldn't know which one it was. "Dammit!" He whispered, suddenly tripping from pain. He held onto his ankle for a moment, and then removed his hand, seeing a bloody stain on it. Naruke pushed his headband down to his ankle to hold down the amount of blood he was losing, since he had fallen into a trap-for the fifth time...

**Yeah, I know, very short, very crappy, but I want to leave a little cliffhanger. I expect 3-4 parts of the dogs...but yeah. Hey, by the way, is Violet the only one reading this story?**


	5. The Battle With The Hounds Part2

**(Beware, I had the song "Cartoon Hereos" playing whenever I type a chapter...um...yeah.)**

Kaikoku also poundered around, being another person to never encounter with a dog. He hated the animals as much as Akizakura did, in fact. And he was only a tad bit less annyoed then Naruke was from the dogs barking their mouths off as they searched. "_The dogs are catching people rather quickly...I wonder if they've gotten Naruke, Yokiro, Hanami, or Akizakura yet...I reconize all of their screams, and I havn't heard any of theirs yet."_ He thought, beggining to now trot rather slowly. Kaikoku had reconized all of the childrens screams. Narukes from when he accidently hit him on the head...hard. He reconized Yokiros anger scream from angering her so many times. Hanamis scream was from when he put a rat in her tunic as a joke on April fools day, and Akizakuras was also an angry scream. But he hadn't heard any of them.

Hanami was meanwhile still in her dog form, also skipping around the forest. Suprisingly, no dog reconized that she was a human-yet. Emerald eyes racing around, she continued to act like a dog as much as possible, sniffing the air, barking, howling, scratching her ears, and searching. She had only encountered a few dogs that looked her her with "You are suspicious" eyes, and she had only met a few children. Of corse, they all fled from her.

Yokiro...well, she continued to search for Hanami. She was now walking rather slow, feeling tired from how much energy she had used. She continued to place her hands flat on the rim of her mouth, to make her voice loud. "Hanaaaaaaaaami!" She called like a dog, searching for her friend. Meanwhile, right in a tree above the calling girl was a brow furred hazel colored eyed dog...this was the dog that was searching for Yokiro. It opened its maw and let out a loud bark. It seemed to stab Yokiro in the spinal cord, by the way of her reaction. "Oh...my...god..." Spinning around, she saw the dog, which was snarling at her like a mad wolf with rabies. Yokiro let out a nervous laugh. "E...heh heh...nice dog..." She pleaded. The dog starred at her for a couple of moments. With that Yokiro fled, screaming. The dog reacted immeaditly, it sprang up landing on the groud, and rapidly followed the poor girl, awaiting a few seconds to sink his fangs into her leg. The two kept running.

"_It'll be a while before the wound heals...it's best to just keep my headband around my ankle for now."_ Naruke thought to himself, being afraid to speak aloud. All dogs had a sharp sense of hearing, and just anything louder then a whisper would give away his cover. "_Where is everyone else?" _He continued to wander around the forest, just as everyone else. "_Maybe if I can find Akizakura or Kaikoku or something, I can get some extra charka...well, from Kaikoku, atleast."_ He remembered how "cold" his other friend seemed to be. "_Or Hanami, shes seems nice enough to give it to me if I ask politely. But I know Kaikoku better."_ His eyes wandered around the scenery. He couldn't take his chances of being caught off-gaurd. Being the one who got made fun of, maybe he could impress atleast half of the class by being the last one that wasn't bitten by the "bloodthirsty" ninja hounds. He narrowed his eyes before jumping int another branch, being very careful with how he moved. He gripped a twig in his right hand, thinking it'd be best to test stuff with it before he wandered onto an unknown area of the forest. He couldn't risk the sharingin unless it was a major emergency with the dogs...for now. For now, a twig would have to do.

And meanwhile, Akizakuras dog was still running limping, torwards Akizakura, blood still pouring from his nose. Getting angry, Akizakura would maybe try a trick that would save charka. Her eyes scanned the ground, and she gripped a twig in her hand just like Naruke had. Putting the twig in front of her like kunai, she inched torwards the dog, trying to possibly scare it. But the hound only snapped out, and snapped the bark in half. "That's it!" She screamed, once again kicking the dog in the face, but this time she perpously made it softer, beggining to pity the creature. It only bit her sandle, but it hadn't bitten her body yet. She took out a peice of kunai, and poked the dog on the nose, making it yelp and let her go. Now was the time to use charka...she used another escaping jutsu and poofed to clear land in the forest.

Screams of children continued to echo through the forest, as one by one children got caught by dogs. But a lucky group of five children hadn't yet got caught, Akizakura, Hanami, Kaikoku, Naruke, and Yokiro.

But yet, hours passed, with teacher still waiting on the rooftop for the rest of the class. Yes, the class had persuaded him to make them sit on the rooftop on his instead of waiting inside.

"But if we stay on the roof and watch everyone else we can learn from them!"

"We'll cause havoc in the classroom!"

"You can't trust us alone!"

"Please?"

"We can see whos looking for us!"

And so on. So after finally agreeing, teacher had finally agreed to let them sit on the rooftop watching Akizakura, Hanami, Kaikoku, Naruke, Yokiro, and everyone else who still remained to be caught by the dogs.

Naruke sighed, but then clamped his hands together. "_I have no choice but to atleast try to pass on this among all students...theres only three people in the class who dn't mind my parents are gay. I need to be respected in some sort of way..."_ His eyes suddenly froze, turning a deep red color. "_The sharingan better not fail me now..."_ Naruke then took off, once again, using the sharingan.

"Bad dooooog!" Yokiro screamed, still being chased by the 'vicious' canine. It snapped at her legs, causing her body to tingle with fear. Yokiro had already tried to outrunit...she wished she could, but the dog was still faster then her. It barked, each time, sending a chill down her spleen, and her eyes were widned as she ran, still trying to collect points of bravery to fight it, like Akizakura did. "_How did she do it!"_ The question snapped to her, and suddenly Yokiro sprung around, and took a kunai out of her weapon pouch. She held it in front of her desfensivly, but the moment she did, her heart sped up. The girl saw the dogs fangs about to wrap around her leg. She closed her eyes tightly, and then jammed her arm in front of her, feeling the kunai sink into something. She once again opened her eyes, and saw that she had sucessfully struck the dog-right in the chest. Yokiros eyes widened in shock, and she reached for the kunai again, and gripped her fingers around it. The dog was basically harmless now, for it was on the ground, whimpering like a puppy, with the kunai right into his chest. Yokiro pulled it out, letting the dog wince in pain. She once again closed her eyes and tried to be brave. Yokiro pityed the dog so badly, except she didn't want to risk going anywhere nearer then 20 meters from it. She sighed, and then crouched down to the dogs height, and looked into it's eyes. _"That poor thing..."_ She forced a smile onto her face. "Hey..." She looked at the dog. "Are you okay?" She knew she wouldn't get a response, she just continued to listen to it's cries.

Yokiro sighed to herself in defeat. "I'm going to hate myself for this...i'm risking here..." She inched torwards the dog slowly, and quietly, still feeling sorry for it. Slowly, she still walked torwards it, sending various gulps down her throat, and coughing more then once. Pausing, and then walking again. Yokiro surely knew that she was taking her own risk, except she couldn't help but the save the dog. It reminded her of other dogs, and she loved to help animals, considering that dogs and puppies were her favorites.

Narukes eyes were still a blood red color, sensing that he was using sharingan. He could track anything down much like a snake, in many different colors. His plan was beggining to fail, his plan to go find Kankoku or Hanami and ask for charka, because even with sharingan, he couldn't seek one of the two out. Akizakura and Yokiro were too stingy, and he knew that already. He knew that he needed to get to a higher level of sharingan, except he wanted to save his charka. With his rookie leveled skill of the sharingan he was currently using, he could only seek out half of the people and half of the traps in the whole forest, and he havn't even covered near half of the forest. Naruke had discovered what his dog had looked like already, white with splashes of brown mixed on its fur, and a bushy tail. Except it had strangely familiar emerald eyes, much like Hanamis, and it keapt giving Naruke that puzzled look that Hanami always gave him, but he continued to ignore it, after encountering with the dog only around 3 times. Both would flee. Naruke now clutched his arm, as a deep slash wound layed upon it. He was only bleeding a tiny bit, thanks to the forehead protector that had stopped the blood from his leg/ankle. And fourtunatly for him, only a small amout of blood came from his arm. But he still felt intense pain, but he also ignored it. Well, he tried to. He carefully stood on his injured leg, letting his eyes wander around. The normal forest sightings- mud, trees, bushes, grass, blood. All completely normal. But he saw no other students around.

_"Hmmm...I must be secluded kinda far away...and I can't hear any more screams..."_ He thought, dropping his arms to his sides, and sighing. "Dammit, this can last hours..." He mumbled to himself, beggining to walk.

"YELP!"

He spun around, hearing a dogs scream echo through the forest. He blinked once, and then glared suspiciously at his surroundings. Ripping out a kunai, he held it defensivly, not wanting to be caught off gaurd. He then walked again in a normal, but defensive way. All it took was one bite from his dog...hed be out. And he couldn't get out, now was his big chance to be respected.


	6. The Battle With The Hounds Part3

"Hey, teacher, have you noticed that you only summoned 29 hounds, but yet 30 dogs are on the field?" One student on the roof asked, turning to him. He blinked, and then shrugged. "Sorry, but its impossible. I clearly remember 29 dogs." He replied. The male balled up his fists. "But teacher, I just counted them all atleast 3 times, and theres 30 dogs on the field. You can even count yourself!" He argued.

The teacher tilted his head torwards the direction of the forest. "_1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10...11...12...13...14...15...16...17...18...19...20...21...22...23...24...25...26...27...28...29...30! Wait a second, how the hell!" _He snapped back, attempting to count them again...30. 30 hounds were currently prancing around chasing other children. "But...I summoned..." He was cut off. "30 ninja hounds." The student inturrupted. He narrowed his eyes. "Well then one has to be a stray, I clearly brought 29..." The teacher argued. "But then 30 are on the field." The two got confused. The teacher gazed out into the forest sightings for a few minutes, re-counting the dogs various times. 30 was always where he stopped, there were no more, no less to count then 30.

"And have you noticed that Akizakura, Hanami, and Naruke have gone missing too?" The student asked, putting the teacher back into reality. He blinked once. "You know Shren, you have good eyes, congradulations. But your right...and the dogs keep eyeing that one puppy suspiciously..." Teacher replied. Shrens eyes widened. "Puppy! Why the hell did you summon a puppy onto the field, puppies can't really do anything effective!" He exclaimed. Teacher put a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down. And I didn't summon a puppy...it must be the one 30 dog. The one that snuck in. Or..." He paused, dazing into the forest again. "Yes?" Shren asked him, blinking once. Teacher continued. "Well its either that one just happened to sneak in, or Hanami used her unnamed jutsu on someone, or herself. You know, to camouflauge..." He went on. They all gazed into the forest, studying the puppy closly. That puppy...it was the dog that was looking for Naruke...or was it? It was that pure white puppy with brown splashes and emerald eyes that gave out confused looks. But then again...why was it fleeing whenever it met someone?

Teacher sighed. "Well we need to find out if its random, or another student. Because if its random, then it has to be gone. We can't have 30 dogs and less students. It'll teach them a valueable lesson, but it'll be too tough on the other students." He said, closing his eyes. All students on the roof shot their arms up in the air. "I'll do it!" They all offered. He nodded his head left to right. "No." He simply said. "We'll have to keep watch, and see if it matches anyones personality tightly." He said. They all nodded.

Meanwhile, Naruke eyes were still that bloodred color, and he was still poundering whether or not he should use the higher leveled sharingan or not. He had his second twig in his right hand, so he could atleast use something without fear of being hurt by traps. Thankfully the area was surrounded with trees. He remembered the arguement that he had with Kaikoku and Akizakura, the "are trees important" arguement that only took place yesterday. His mind had finally been made up just because of dogs and traps, trees were in fact important. And he had took notice of that, creeping into trees as hiding places, and using their branches for testing unknown areas. Hours had passed by, and he hadn't even been close to being bitten by the one certain dog that was after him. That white dog with brown splashes and green eyes. That dog...he began to think it was afraid of him. Every time they crossed paths, of corse it would atleast do something enough as to bark or snarl at him, but the moment he even dared touch a kunai or shuriken, that dog fled. And every time they gazed at eachother, it gave him a "...blink" kind of look, as if it meant no harm. Narukes dog was...wierd. Just like Hanami. The barking of the dogs was getting more annoying by the minute. 60 minutes in an hour...and he could of sworn that atleast two hours had passed by, and yet only around 13 children had been caught. He was thankful that his dog was rather easy on him. He remembered what Sasuke had once told him, "Dogs can read minds. They can sense your fear, your any feelings." Was it possible that his dog...his dog knew that he was trying to be respected, so it was letting him win or perpouse? He wondered, but he was still on gaurd. Even though the creatures were kind and loyal, they had also learned to trick. After all, dogs were realitives to the fox, one of the sneakiest animals around. After listening to Narutos stories...and Naruto had the Kyuubi inside of him, which was a fox demon, and Naruto had been rather a trickster in his childhood. But yet again, his dog was letting him win, and he remembered Hanamis story on how her and her dog helped eachother out when her parents left and never returned. But still, Sasuke had said to never trust anyone but yourself on a mission once...not even your own teammates could sometimes be trusted. Afterall, ninjas do have the ability to transform into someone who looks alike to another person. Memories began to flood into his head again. He closed his eyes, not wanting the sahringan to disapear. "Dammit!" He shrieked out loud, giving himself one punch on the forehead. "Go away..."

He opened his eyes, which were to his luck, still red. He took in a deep breath, and then spread out his arms. "Relax..." He allowed a few minutes for himself to cool.

"YELP!"

He srang around, once again hearing it. His calmness disapeared, and he withdrew a kunai once again, tossing away the twig. He held it in front of himself, beggining to become angry. He had a serious look on his face, much like Sasukes. He lightly growled to himself. "Okay, you cant hide for long you stupid mutt, so show yourself..now!" He yelled out finally, knowing it was possible a dog might of been spying on him. Only a mere rustling sound was heard. He spun around again, anger growing. He hated this test...it was hopeless, theyd figure out all of this stuff in survival training, which was coming up in a week. When Naruke got annoyed, he got angry. He blinked once at his sightings. With the sharingan, he could easily see miles and miles away, and he spotted a familiar blonde haired girl. "Yokiro!" He shot off to go and meet her up close, seeing her approach a wounded dog. "Yokiro, don't!" He called out, but forgetting that he was many miles away from her, she wouldn't be able to hear him. He continued to run, not sure why he wanted to save Yokiro from being bitten. He knew because his sharingan told him that the dog was tricking her, she would be bitten, and then lose. He began to force himself to speed up, to maybe push her out of the way. He leapt at the girl, putting out his hands, and knocked her down, also sending her flying away from the dog.

Teacher sprang up, seeing Naruke do such action, and he clearly made it look like he did it on perpouse. His eyes sort of widened in a way. "Hey, Naruke just saved Yokiro..." A smirk ran across his face. "_Great job, Naruke..."_

Yokiros face turned red. She reached out her arm and punched Naruke in the face, angry. He leapt back, covering his now bleeding nose with his two hands, sending an angry glance at Yokiro. "What the hell was that for!" They both exclaimed at the same time. Yokiro ignored him. "You just suddenly leapt at me like that, you did it on perpose, too! Naruke, you bitch!" She yelled. Naruke sent a glare back at her, ignoring how his nose bled. "Don't call me a bitch, I just saved you..." He mumbled. Yokiro rolled her eyes. "Yeah, you saved me from saving another thing!" Yokiro snapped. Naruke frowned, sighing. "Look, i'm sorry for the suprise attack, but trust me Yokiro, that dog..." He looked at it, and it lowered its ears. "Is trying to trick you..." Naruke paused, still gazing at the dog. Yokiro snapped her fingers. "No its not you idiot, it doesn't have the strengh to trick a girl like me1 Look at it, the kunai went through its chest! Dogs arn't really any stronger then humans, and wed need help if we got stabbed, so its pretty obvious that it needs help. Now leave me alone." She commanded. Naruke was about to let her up, but then changed his mind, and still held her down, as Yokiros left eye twitched impaitently. "Well!" She snapped. Naruke looked deep at her with his sharingan eyes, hoping that their color would do some effect to scare her out of the idea. "Yokiro, that dog will hurt you once you get to it, or anywhere near it...sharingan never lies Yokiro, and I have it." He proudly announced.

Yokiro paused for a moment, but then looked at him in an angry way. "Well you can't know possibly everything with sharingan!" She argued. Naruke sighed, letting her up. "Yokiro, I promise I won't bother you until after survival training, which is next week, if you just believe me." He said. Yokiro paused once again, but then gave Naruke her thumb. "Fine, but your dead if you don't keep that promise..." She warned. Naruke nodded calmly and wrapped his thumb around Yokiros, making the promise official. Yokiro looked around and then walked off to the north, as Naruke walked west.

Teacher smiled from the rooftop, seeming to forget all about the weird puppy. "_Nice job once again, Naruke..." _He said, having a confident expression.

**To Be Continued...**

**(Sorry for the short chapter Violet, but i'm braindead at the moment...and for those of you who don't notice, Hanami is "that one weird puppy that keeps on popping outta nowhere by Naruke and driving all of the other dogs crazy.)**


End file.
